fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Tale, Rozdział 7
'Po nitce do kłębka '(jap. ボールにスレッドの後, Bōru ni sureddo no ato, eng. From thread to the ball) to siódmy rozdział serii Dragon Tale. ---- Nad Urbem zawisnęły czarne chmury, zwiastujące gwałtowne załamanie się pogody w całym stanie Decimo. Po zaledwie godzinie ulewnego deszczu, miasto skąpane było w wodzie, która sięgała, zważywszy na sam fakt, że jest to miasto portowe, powyżej powierzchni nad poziomem morza. Zjawisko to dawało się we znaki wszystkim mieszkańcom, turystom i bez wątpienia dwójce magów z gildii Dragon Tale - Luke'owi oraz Adrianowi, którzy zrzucając z siebie zamoczone płaszcze usiedli w przytulnej knajpie na skraju południowego Urbem. - Szlag... - Adrian wycisnął wodę z kaptura, po chwili orientując się, że nie powinien robić tego akurat w tym miejscu. - Co za ulewa... Kiedy ostatni raz tak padało w Urbem? - Nie wiem... - odparł zamyślony Luke'a, ściskając w ręku lacrimę komunikacyjną. - Udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć na temat rycerzy? Angel? - Ta, chciałbym. - Adrian gniewnym tonem dał do zrozumienia Blaze'owi, że niczego się nie dowiedział. Przegryzł dolną wargę, dając znak kelnerowi, aby do nich podszedł. - Znajdziemy ją. Musimy. ---- Miasto Orpheus było uważane za jedno z najlepiej rozwiniętych technologicznie miast w całym państwie, a było to również miasto portowe, podobnie jak Urbem. Jednakże różniło się zdecydowanie od miasta ze stanu Decimo - wysokie, strzeliste, szklane, rozwnięte technologicznie budynki znajdujące się w centrum tej wyjątkowej metropolii zapierały dech w piersiach, a neonowe światła dodawały klimatu. Nie było widać praktycznie nieba, które odbijało wszystkie możliwe światła w mieście, tworząc coś na wzór zorzy polarnej, która była równie efektowna, jak cała panorama miasta. Dorian Shane oraz Matsu Sharp przybyli do tego innowacyjnego miasta w poszukiwaniu handlarzy prochem, który był powodem ich obecności ponad tydzień temu w Novigaardzie. Vinicius dał jasno do zrozumienia dwójce starszych Zabójców, że znajduje się tutaj największa fabryka prochów, zarządzana przez kogoś z grupy uformowanej z byłej gwardii królewskiej Alcatraz. Było to zastanawiające, z drugiej zaś strony oczywiste, że chcąc powiększyć swoje wpływy, należy poszerzyć działalność o produkcję magicznych narkotyków. Ruch godny prawdziwego przestępcy, ale kto by się tego spodziewał po siłach zbrojnych jednego z państw Tairiku? Prawdopodobnie nikt. - Vinicius sprawnie przeszukał bazę danych i udało mu się znaleźć kilka ciekawych informacji. - Dorian patrzył się w ekran lacrimy, która wyglądem przypominała lacrimę komunikacyjną, ale była ona większa i bardziej zaawansowana technologicznie. Wskazywała punkt na zachód miasta, oznaczony czerwonym punktem, mrugającym i świecącym się. - Ta? To znaczy, że znalazłeś tą całą fabrykę cukierków? - zapytał Sharp, krzyżując dłonie na piersi. - Wszystko na to wskazuje. Zachodnia strona miasta, punkt zaznaczony na GPSie. Matsu rozprostował ręce, w których strzeliło. Następnie zrobił to samo z karkiem. - Mam ochotę im wszystkim wpierdolić. - W sumie to nie udało nam się ostatnio z trybem subtelnej inflirtacji. - Dokładnie, więc znasz odpowiedź na pytanie, czy działamy rozsądnie, czy wbijamy się z partyzanta na pełnej kurwie z ogniem i mieczem. - Raz mogę na to przystać. - Dorian dłużej nie zastanawiał się wobec metody działania, co więcej, pozwolił Matsu ponieść się fantazji i chęci rozwalenia komuś nosa. ---- - Statek został obrabowany na terenie Urbem, więc bez wątpienia chociaż jeden członek tej organizacji powinien tutaj być, co za tym idzie, szansa, że jest z nim Angelika jest bardzo wielka. - Luke położył lacrimę na stole i podsunął ją Dragneelowi. - Tak, ale wiesz... Wydaje mi się, że... Ona jest nad nimi. - To znaczy? - To znaczy, że musi nimi dowodzić. Ewentualnie jest jedna, bądź dwie osoby nad nią, ale to ona głównie dowodzi w większości akcjach. Znam ją i wiem, że radziła sobie w wielu sytuacjach. Poza tym charakter jej nie pozwala być pod kimś i wykonywać rozkazy. - Niezależna kobieta. - westchnął Luke, pociągając z kufla. - Tak, bez wątpienia jest tak, jak mówisz. - Voila. - odparł Dragneel, puszczając rubinowe oczko. - Więc... jaki jest plan? - Blaze nalał piwa do kufla przyjaciela, podając mu go. - Plan jest taki, że... Czekamy na wiadomość od chłopaków. Coś czuję, że oni dowiedzą się więcej. ---- - Niespodzianka! - krzyknął Matsu wyważając frontowe drzwi opuszczonego budynku na skraju miasta, gdzie ludzi było mniej, niż trzeźwego myślenia w Sharpie. Miejsce to było pełne ludzi, którzy wyglądali jak... ćpuny, kto by się spodziewał. Ale pełno było również takich, którzy wyglądali na kogoś więcej, niż tylko na ćpunów i degeneratów. Jedni byli ubrani w płaszcze, drudzy w garnitury. Tylko jeden na samej górze, siedząc na zardzewiałym kontenerze, ubrany był w czarną, lśniącą zbroję z długim skórzanym płaszczem. U boku miał przyozdobiony miecz, na głowie zaś hełm z czarnymi piórami. Widać było jedynie oczy - puste, uniemożliwiające odczytać jakiekolwiek emocje, ale i groźne, nieprzyjazne. - Działkę poproszę. Matsu zaszarżował na trzech mężczyzn - odbił się od jednego, sprzedając mu kopniaka w twarz, następnie robiąc obrót w powietrzu, uderzając drugiego z lewej ręki, by zakończyć swój popisowy numer na trzeciej ofierze, umieszczając swoją piętę na jego potylicy. Prześlizgnął się pod linią produkcyjną, na której faktycznie znajdowały się cukierki, ewentualnie sproszkowany narkotyk, podciął następnego ręką, by sprzedać mu cios pięścią w twarz, pozbawiając go tym samym przytomności. Czarny rycerz zerwał się nagle i ukrył się za kontenerami. Obaj Zabójcy go nie zauważyli, ale Dorian zdążył go wyczuć. Nie skupił się jednak na nim, a na czterech większych mężczyzn w płaszczach i garniturach, którzy go okrążyli. Prawy kącik ust Shane'a uniósł się brawurowo, a jego srebrno-niebieskie oczy zaiskrzyły się. - Uścisk Boga Błyskawicy! - Rękę Shane'a pokryły niebiesko-czarne, iskrzące się błyskawice, które uformowały ogromną rękę, zadającą obrażenia napastnikom. Tak właśnie prezentowało się jedno z zaklęć Doriana Shane'a... Zabójcy Bogów Błyskawicy. Wszyscy czterej padli, jakby to był naprawdę potężny cios, a szczerze to nawet sam Zabójca Bogów był zdziwiony, że tak szybko poradził sobie z przeciwnikami. - Mats, uważaj! Matsu odwrócił się i błyskawicznie uniknął ciosu, wymierzonego za pomocą długiego miecza, którego klinga iskrzyła się, niczym płomienie. Atakujący miał na twarzy wypisane szaleństwo, ale nie ruszyło to Sharpa ani trochę. - Tak się bawisz? - Matsu odsunął się na kilka kroków i wyprostował prawą rękę, którą zaczął pokrywać piasek, rozrastający się do rozmiarów jakby prawdziwego miecza. I tak faktycznie było, w dłoni Matsu pojawił się miecz, powstały z piasku. - Murasame! - A niech cię, Sharp... - Dorian uniknął ciosu kolejnego nieprzyjaciela, zadając mu lewy sierpowy, strzelający iskrami. - Technika Zabójcy Smoków Piasku i Piaskowego Tworzenia? - W istocie! - Sharp zamachnął się nad przeciwnikiem z mieczem i ciął wściekle. Wściekle i skutecznie, co zaowocowało szybkim pozbyciem się szermierza i zniszczeniem jego ostrza. - Tak mogę się bawić. - Ciekawe... - warknął zaintrygowany rycerz, nie wychylając się absolutnie, obserwując całe to zdarzenie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy Kategoria:Seria Dragon Tale